Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99. It will appear in July 29th 2019. Plot Rainbow Dash receives an invitation to be the guest of honor at the Rainbow Festival in the town of Hope Hollow. She and her friends set out by balloon, enticed by the descriptions of the events to be held, but they accidentally collide with a giant rainbow billboard set up at the edge of the town after dark. Although the billboard and balloon are badly damaged, the Mane Six are unhurt by the crash. Venturing into town, they meet Petunia Petals, who puts them up for the night in the single, dilapidated room at the hotel she runs. They notice that Petunia is entirely gray, as is everything in the hotel. The next morning, the Mane Six find Hope Hollow and its residents to be devoid of color. Sunny Skies, the mayor, introduces himself to the group and takes them on a tour of the town. However, the Festival events are either meager or nonexistent, and he eventually admits it has not been held for years due to the general atmosphere of apathy that has taken hold. Sunny's grandfather had set up the Festival as a way to celebrate the town, and he built a device called the Rainbow Generator to fill the sky with color as part of it. By the time Sunny became mayor, though, the community spirit had started to fade. He believed that upgrading and supercharging the Generator would renew that spirit; at the next Festival, though, it malfunctioned and all the color drained out of the town. He has since tried to bring back the Festival, and sent the invitation as a last resort, so the Mane Six agree to help him bring back the Festival. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie meet the Hoofingtons, talented bakers who have become hampered by their inability to tell ripe fruit from unripe due to the lost color. Their neighbor, Moody Root, is a skilled grower, but the two sides have kept to themselves for years. Once Fluttershy and Pinkie encourage them to start talking, Moody quickly warms up to the Hoofingtons and offers to let them use his fruit in exchange for a share of the pies they bake. Applejack works with Torque Wrench, the local repair pony who believes that no one appreciates her, to fix the broken billboard after seeing her success in mending the balloon. Rainbow Dash mentors Barley and Pickle Barrel, two pegasus foal siblings who try to emulate her moves but keep failing due to their inexperience with stunt flying. Rarity encounters Kerfuffle, an aspiring fashion designer whose lack of confidence keeps her from showing off her own creations. Unseen by any of them, color begins to manifest in small spots all over town. Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, investigates ways to bring the color back to Hope Hollow. After both her spell and a Sonic Rainboom by Rainbow Dash yield no results, she begins researching in the town library. Petunia shows her the remains of the broken Generator, and Torque is able to repair it; however, it still fails to reverse the color loss even when boosted by Twilight's magic. After Applejack finds and shows her proof of the returning color, Twilight realizes that the Generator was not at fault. The town's fading hopeful spirit had caused the color to start disappearing even before the Generator broke down. By working to revive the Festival, she and her friends have been bringing back that hope. The Festival begins anew, with the Hoofingtons selling pies, Kerfuffle selling fashion accessories, and Rainbow Dash leading Barley and Pickle in an airshow for entertainment. Petunia accepts Sunny's proposal of marriage in front of a cheering crowd. Color and community spirit return to Hope Hollow and its residents, and the Mane Six depart for Ponyville with the town's gratitude. Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Olwin, Harrison, Chatsworth, the Lion Guard, Princess Elena, her friends, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Genie, Ace, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Makini, Slyly and Leonard are guest starring in this special. * The Rainbow Fairies make an unexpected appearance in this special since the film and ''Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island ''both have rainbow magic in them. * Luke is absent during this special because he stay behind with Spike to look after things while Thomas, Twilight and her friends go to Hope Hollow. * The reason why Flying Scotsman, Spencer and Olwin guest star in this adventure because they're Gordon's relatives and they support his love of Rainbow Dash who they hope to be their future relative-in-law someday. * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Victor and Carla Delgado are all mentioned by Spencer, Elena and Skylar. * Berkeley Beetle, Slyly, Leonard, The Wild Kratts, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Olwin, Harrison, Chatsworth, the Lion Guard, Princess Elena, her friends, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Ace, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Makini, Nia, Rebecca and Fiona meet the Rainbow Fairies for the first time. * Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers